A Chance Encounter
by charli92
Summary: This is set when Connor first comes back and Holts has been killed. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after something terrible happens and where does she go...LA. BA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

**Authors Note-** so I was sick of not writing and decided to create another fic. This is set when Connor first gets back from the demon dimension and Holts is dead.

Buffy's mum has just passed, Angel never came to Sunnydale for the funeral and was never interested in Cordelia he thinks of her as a sister type figure. And in Sunnydale news Dawn is dead, Spike killed her.

**A CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

Sunnydale

Buffy was up I her room packing some clothes into a suitcase which lay on her bed.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she answered quietly

It was Willow who entered "Buffy?"

Buffy looked up "Hey Will" before continuing to pack

"Are you sure you want to leave right now?"

Buffy nodded quickly

"You shouldn't be run…."

Buffy looked up at her "I'm not running!" she breathed out calming herself "I'm not…I just need some time Will….everything is just" she shook her head "messed up"

Willow nodded "I understand, but…you shouldn't be alone…"

Buffy ignored her "You guys will be fine here…Glory is gone…faiths out of jail, she'll be here next week to help you guys out"

"I'm not worried about us Buffy…you…you need help…to get through this"

Buffy turned on her heal towards Willow and raised her voice "What I need is to get away" Buffy looked down from Willow's wide eyes "I'm sorry…" she locked up her suitcase "I won't be far away if anything happens…dad's away as usual so I'm staying at his place…"

"In LA?"

Buffy pulled her suitcase from the bed and made her way to the door she looked to Willow "I'll call you"

Willow nodded and gave her friend a hug "Be safe"

0000000000000000000000000

LA

Angel was into his weapons cabinet quickly grabbing a few and shoving them into a large black bag.

"Angel you need to take a night off" Cordelia ordered

"I can't Connor's out there, he thinks I killed Holts, I need to set things straight"

"And all the weapons are for?" Gunn wondered

"Just defence"

"Right"

"Angel maybe you should give him some time to grieve…" Wesley suggested

"He doesn't want to grieve, he wants revenge" Angel yelled "I need him to know I wasn't responsible"

"And you think he'll listen to you" Cordelia yelled back

Angel ignored the other pleas and exited the Hyperion.

0000000000000000000000000

Buffy arrived at her dad's place parking her car and entering the large double story. She entered using the key under the door mat. Turning on a few lights she set her bags down in the living room. She walked to the mantle and noticed the photos which hung above. There was a family portrait of her father, Carol and their 2 year old Johnny. Neither had she met only spoken to on the telephone. She looked further down the mantle and found a picture of her mother, Dawn and herself. She looked at it for a moment before turning it downwards towards the mantel she wiped a tear from her eye. Pulling a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear she grabbed a stake and exited the house.

0000000000000000000000000

Angel walked the dark streets of LA trying to pick up any sign of Connor. He had seen him yesterday. Wasn't a very good encounter ended with a bullet to his shoulder, He hoped their next encounter could be more civil.

"Just out fishing for a fight are we?"

Angel turned quickly towards the voice "Justine, have you got a death wish?"

She shook her head "I'm human, you wouldn't kill me"

"Want a bet" Angel walked closer to her "Where's Connor?"

"Stephen? I wouldn't know"

"The why are you here?"

"To tell you not to bother"

Angel tilted his head at her

Justine rolled her eyes "Your only asking for trouble following him"

Angel brushed passed her "Thanks for you concern Justine" he called back to her

Justine smiled before she left the scene.

00000000000000

Buffy walked through the old Mansfield cemetery she was yet to find any vamps and was getting restless.

"Why is there never any action when you want some" she halted her steps "That so came out wrong"

Buffy heard a rustle in the bushes nearby quickly catching her attention she went towards the scene.

She saw a trio of vamps attacking a young boy. She went to come out from the bushes when she saw the boy rise from the ground and attack back, he had some skills Buffy noticed. She stood back a few more moments watching the intense fight. The boy was doing well until he missed a hit and the 2 remaining vamps took the advantage.

Buffy was quick to step in pulling one of the vamps of the boy.

The boy jumped up from the ground and dusted the other vamp and turned to watch Buffy.

Buffy knocked the vamp into a tree before plunging in to stake it.

Buffy placed her stake in the back of her pants before dusting off her hands. She turned to the boy "You okay?"

"What are you?" the boy asked

"Ok that was rude…normally you start with a 'Hi I'm…' "

The boy just looked at her as if he were assessing her.

Buffy looked at him waiting for his response when she didn't get one "So you're a good fighter. What's your name?"

"My dad called me Stephen, but I'm mostly known as Connor"

Buffy smiled "I'm Buffy" Buffy held out her hand

Connor eyed her hand a moment before accepting her shake.

"So where'd you learn to fight like that?" Buffy asked

"My dad, what about you?"

"Just comes naturally I guess"

Connor looked at her suspiciously "Moves like that don't just come naturally"

Buffy shrugged "Mine sort of do, you hungry Connor?"

"What?"

"Well judging by the state of your clothes I'd say you haven't had a shower in a while and hey you helped me in that fight, I owe you dinner"

Connor nodded "I've never met someone like you before"

Buffy smiled "I'll take that as a compliment so are you coming" Buffy turned

"Why are you helping me?"

Buffy turned back to him "You remind me of a friend of mine"

00000000000000000000000

Any thoughts so far?

Is it worth continuing?

Review pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy and Connor sat in a diner reading the menus.

"What are you going to get" Buffy asked from across the booth

Connor shrugged "Not sure, maybe a hamburger"

Buffy nodded "Sounds good"

The waitress came up to their booth "Are you ready to order?"

Buffy looked up at her "Yeah, can we get two hamburgers with fries thanks"

The waitress wrote down the order "Any drinks?"

Buffy nodded "Can I get a coke with vodka?"

Connor eyed her

The waitress shook her head "Sorry we haven't any alcohol here theirs the lone bar down the road…"

Buffy nodded "That's fine, just two cokes then"

The waitress finished the order "Won't be long" and walked away into the kitchen

Buffy ignored Connor's stare and placed the menu back on the table "So Connor, how long have you lived in LA for?"

"A couple of weeks"

"So you and your dad enjoying…?"

"He's dead"

Buffy looked sympathetically at him, "Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any other family in town?"

"I've got a friend, my biological father lives here, but I don't want to speak with him"

"I can understand that" Buffy picked up the fork from beside her.

"I thought you said you were staying at your dad's…"

"I haven't seen him in a couple of years he's never in town. So what did he do?"

"Who?"

"Your father you're biological…"

"He killed my real father"

Buffy dropped the fork which she was fiddling with "Is he in jail?"

Connor shook his head "The law won't apply to him…he is not one of us"

"He's a demon" Buffy concluded

"Yes, one that I am waiting to kill"

"And you're human" Connor nodded his head. Buffy nodded and continued "You know revenge isn't always the best way to deal with these things…."

Connor raised his voice "What would you know! You don't know me"

"Your right I don't know you, but I know what it's like to have people you love get taken from you" Buffy said calmly

Connor was twitching with rage and Buffy just sat there

"Right so all of a sudden we have things in common"

The waitress came over with their food and placed it on the table looking at the two of them a moment before leaving.

Buffy looked down at the plate "This looks good" she said plainly ignoring Connor's previous comment. "You're only a young kid Connor, you don't want to be leading onto the wrong path"

"My father is evil. I'm not on the wrong path here lady"

Buffy chuckled slightly "Right, of course your not"

Connor watched her take a bite of her meal "Why do you even care? Why should I even trust what you're saying?"

"To be honest with you I don't care what you do. I'm just passing the time here, and as for trusting me, don't, you'll most likely end up dead"

"Why are you planning on taking me out?"

Buffy placed her cutlery down and wiped her mouth with the napkin before standing from the table "Because Connor, everyone I've ever loved or cared about has ended up losing trust in me, hurt and dead"

Connor looked sympathetically at her

"It was nice to meet you Connor" she placed the money for the meal on the table and left the diner leaving Connor there slightly stunned from their encounter.

00000000

Cordelia finished pile ling some folders on her desk before walking over to Wesley who was by the kitchen counter reading.

"He's been gone a while, you don't suppose something has happened?" Cordelia asked

Wesley removed his glasses to clean them "He'll be alright Cordelia"

"Sure he only has a boy that was called The Destroyer in a demon dimension after him" she said sarcastically

The phone rang

Cordelia rushed to it "Angel Investigations we help the helpless"

"Cordelia?"

"Willow? Is that you?"

"Yeah how you been?"

"Oh you know great, did anyone tell you about my new acting gig I had last week…"

"That sounds great Cordy, is Angel there?"

"Angel why do you want…No oh no, not more Buffy saga, please"

"Cordelia!"

"He's not here, we've got problems of our own here too you know"

Willow sighed "Look can you just let him know that Buffy is there"

"Buffy is here? In LA? Why?'

"Cordelia just give him the message, I just need someone to keep an eye on her"

"Has she done a Faith or something…"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

There was a pause "Mrs Summer's she passed away a couple of weeks ago"

"Oh god" Cordelia whispered

"Dawn was murdered just last week"

Cordelia just stayed quiet

"Cordelia I need Angel to look out for her. She was…she was well past distraught when she was last here…I don't want her to hurt herself"

"I'll tell Angel as soon as he get's back"

"Thankyou, I'll call soon to see how everything is"

"Ok bye Willow" she hung up.

Wesley looked up at her "I'm suspecting that was not good news"

00000000000000000000000000

After leaving the diner Buffy made her way down the street. She walked past a few houses on her way. She stopped at one. There were three women seated around a table, one older lady and two younger girls, a family. Buffy's eyes began to water and she continued her walk down the street.

Lost in her sorrow she was distracted by someone falling into a garbage can. She looked of to see a green horned demon telling the man he'd better go home.

Buffy curiously looked up at the sign for the place and noticed its familiarity 'The Lone Bar' that the waitress had told her about. Taking a step off the sidewalk she made her way over to the building.

0000000000000000000

Angel was near giving up looking for his son. He had picked up his scent a few hours ago but had not found any more traces of him. He decided to go to the place that he always went for information.

The Lone Bar

Making his way inside he spotted Lorne behind the bar talking to a few other demons.

Lorne look over to him "Angel cakes, how you going?"

"Good thanks Lorne"

"What brings you here tonight? Up for some more singing are we?"

"Not quite. I'm wondering if you have seen Connor at all?"

Lorne shook his head "Can't say I have Angel cakes. Out of all the humans we've had come in tonight, none fit his description"

Angel nodded

"As a matter of fact you'd like the look of one of them tonight. Sweet looking thing she is. I cut her off an hour ago, but guys keep buying her drinks"

Angel nodded uninterested "We'll if you see Connor…"

Lorne was too busy searching the bar, his eyes widened "Oh there she is, cute little thing isn't she?"

Angel quickly glanced in the direction Lorne was pointing before looking back to Lorne. "Yeah ok…" he recognised the familiar tingling that had set off as soon as he walked in, he looked back to the girl and made his way over.

Lorne smiled as Angel brushed past him "Knew you'd want to see her" he said quietly.

Angel made his way up to the booth she was sitting in "Buffy"

000000000000000000000

So that's chapter two

Let me know if you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

**Authors Note:** don't worry reviewers all questions will be answered, including why Spike killed Dawn. Just hold tight. Oh and thankyou very much for the feedback.

CHAPTER THREE

"Buffy"

Buffy sat there not even looking up at him "I was hoping you wouldn't see me" she said coldly

Angel picked up on her slight slur of her words "What are you doing here?"

She laughed and picked up one of her glasses "What does it look like"

"It looks like you had way too much to drink…"

One of the waitresses came up and place a drink on the table "There you go miss, that's from the guy at the…"

Angell grabbed the drink before Buffy reached it "Oh no you don't"

"Hey!" Buffy whined

"You can tell that guy she's been cut off" Angel said to the waitress

The waitress nodded and took the drink back to the bar.

"What did you do that for?" Buffy said with venom in her voice.

"You'll thank me for that in the morning"

"They'll be no thankyou's coming from me, believe me"

Angel looked hurt at her words a second "Come on let me take you home"

"To Sunny hell! I don't think so" Buffy began to stand a little shaky and back away from his reach.

"You can't possibly get home yourself…" Angel raised his voice a little getting a little frustrated.

"Home, there is no home. Not there not here"

Angel trying to understand her meaning of her words shook his head in confusion "Where are you planning on staying then, the trash cans outside?"

"Just do me a favour Angel, and leave me alone" Buffy yelled at him before making her way to the exit.

Angel followed

Reaching the quiet back streets Buffy put her hand out onto the nearest brick wall to steady herself.

Angel watched from behind "Buffy let me get you inside, you shouldn't be wandering out here alone" he said his voice calm.

Buffy kept her back to him her voice still drenched in anger "I'm more than capable of looking after myself"

"Normally I'd agree with you, but not tonight"

Buffy spun around on him "What would you care Angel! I haven't seen you in nearly two years, no phone calls, no nothing. So don't start to pretend that you care" she brushed passed him and made her way down the alley.

"I do care about you Buffy. And if I remember correctly you haven't bothered to pick up the phone either" he said as he followed her

Buffy halted and turned around to him a little too quickly and she stumbled grabbing onto a large bin beside her "You're the one that left me Angel. Why would I chase after someone that didn't want me in the first place" she turned and began to walk again.

"You know that's not why I left…"

"Oh right, so the whole question of 'you don't want to be with me?' and you replying 'I don't' doesn't mean that you didn't want me"

"Buffy…" he didn't continue

She looked at him her eyes beginning to water "See…you can't even answer that, just…just leave me alone"

Angel stayed where he was and watched as she disappeared from the alley.

0000000000000000000000000

Angel finally reached the Hyperion he was still rattled from his meeting with Buffy. He walked slowly into the building.

"Angel, thank god your back!" Cordelia said as she rushed up to him, Wesley in tow

"Why, what's the matter?" Angel asked quickly

"We had a phone call earlier" Wesley said

"From who?"

"Willow, she was calling to tell us that…" Cordelia was cut off

"Buffy's here, I know" Angel rubbed his head "I found her drunk at The Lone Bar"

"Buffy…drunk?" Wesley pondered "That's strange, well considering what she's…"

Cordelia jumped in "So what happened?"

Angel sat on the circular seat next to him "We…talked…or well mostly fought…then she ran off" he rubbed his temples "I just can't deal with this now, not when Connor's still out there…"

"Did she tell you why she was here?" Wesley asked already knowing the reason why she was.

Angel shook his head "There was mostly just the slurring talk happening"

"Angel when Willow called she told us why she was here and to look out for her" Cordelia said sitting next to him.

"Why?" Angel looked at her

"A couple of weeks ago Joyce died from a brain aneurism…" Cordelia said softly

"Oh god" Angel whispered "I…"

"There's more" Wesley said "Dawn was also killed just last week…she didn't say who kill…"

"I've got to find her" Angel said standing up

"Angel I know this is all terrible news…but you haven't slept in days…you can't help Buffy or Connor for that fact if you fall to pieces" Cordelia rested a hand on his back "Go and get some sleep"

"I can't, I don't even know if she got home…"

"Willow said she was staying at her dad's place whilst he's away…I'll go over there and make sure she got there alright" Wesley offered

Angel nodded "She probably doesn't want to see me right now anyway…thanks Wesley…but if anything is wrong, I'll be right there"

0000000000000000000000000

Wesley knocked a few times on the Summer's residence but each time he got no answer. He decided to go around the back. As he got to the back porch there he found her asleep on the swinging bed. Imagining it too dangerous for her to be left out there alone he scooped her up and took her inside the half opened door.

He set her down on the couch and through a blanket over the top of her.

"Wesley" Buffy whispered her eyes squinting open

"Hello Buffy" Wesley smiled down at her "How you feeling?"

"You look different" she mumbled "No glasses and you look Buff"

Wesley chuckled "I'll take that as a compliment"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see that you got home ok, found you on the porch, not really the best place to sleep for an intoxicated vampire slayer"

Buffy closed her eyes resting her head back on the couch "Mmm true…"

"Do you want me to get you anything before I leave?"

Buffy's eyes stayed closed and she shook her head "No I'll…" she quickly sat up and through a hand over her mouth.

Wesley put an arm around her and led her to the bathroom. She dove to the toilet and expelled any evidence of the alcohol in her system. Wesley just sat there next to her supporting her waist and rubbing her back, keeping her hair from her mouth.

They stayed this way for a moment before Wesley took her slumped body and laid her on the couch. He gave her a glass of water which she drank slowly before taking out his cell and walking into the other room.

"_Hello"_

"Angel, she was here…"

"_How is she?"_

"She's not very well, she's asleep now…I think I'll stay and watch over her the night…make sure she hasn't got alcohol poisoning"

"_Do you want me to come over…?"_

"Angel you need to sleep…you need to find Connor…I'll be fine here tonight"

"_Ok…thankyou Wesley"_

"Goodnight Angel"

"_Night"_

After hanging up Wesley seated himself on the opposite sofa and slowly drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000

Thanks for the reviews guys, remember when I get reviews I get uber enthused to write more.

So do you want more?

All you have to do is ask and I'll update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

CHAPTER FOUR

It was morning and Angel was sitting in the foyer of The Hyperion with Cordelia and Gunn going through some old newspapers for clues on their newest case.

"Well this one is dated back to 1973, girl missing from UCLA, never found. Same here in 1974 same date just different year" Cordelia read out of the paper

Gunn spoke next "Well I've got a couple of papers here that have at least five girls missing from UCLA in the same year" he put the paper down in front of them "1995 five girls disappear from campus, never found"

"Your right, it's always the five girls and always from UCLA" Cordelia confirmed looking at the remaining of her papers

Angel was yet to look up and acknowledge their finds

Gunn and Cordelia noticed "So Angel man, we searching the campus tonight see if we can find the killer"

Angel didn't answer just kept looking at the paper in his hands

"Angel!" Cordelia yelled

Angel sat right up "What? Oh right, sorry, yeah we'll go search the campus tonight"

Cordelia put a hand on his back "Angel you need to stop worrying about Connor, he'll come to you when he's ready just watch your back"

Angel smiled lightly and nodded "I know…it's not just him it's…"

"Wesley" Cordelia interrupted as she saw Wesley walk through the doors

"Morning" he said

Angel quickly stood "How is she?" looking to Wesley

"Well she must have survived the night…she wasn't there this morning" Wesley said

Angel nodded "She wants to be left alone"

"Well should we look for her?" Cordelia asked

Angel shook his head "She needs time…if she wants my help…I'll be there"

00000000000000000000000000000

Wolfram and Hart

Lilah walked through the office of Wolfram and Hart with a smug smile resting on her lips. She entered an office.

"Lindsey" she said as she walked over to the desk he was sitting at

"Lilah what brings you here this morning?"

"Well the partners have just told me some delicious news just now"

"Well it is almost lunch time"

Lilah smiled "It seems that one of Angel's old flings is in town"

Lindsey titled his head in interest "Really"

"Well she isn't just an old fling. She's his first and only true love, his soul mate"

"The slayer" Lindsey confirmed

Lilah nodded

"So what brings the slayer to these parts, don't tell me their getting back together"

Lilah laughed "Ha not even close, she's too busy spending her time in pubs and clubs feeling sorry for herself to care about anything"

"A depressed slayer"

"It's so sad" Lilah touched a hand to her chest in mock

"And what do the partners suppose we do about her?"

"Well a little less of we and more of a 'you do something about her'"

"Me?"

Lilah nodded "They want you to meet with her and bring her here at any costs"

"And if she refuses?"

"They said at any cost…just don't kill her"

"When?"

"As soon as possible"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Connor was on his way to The Hyperion he was fully prepared with weapons in tow. He was distracted when he crossed the road to see the familiar blonde he had seen the previous night passing by, almost bumping into him.

"Connor" Buffy said looking up at him surprised

"Hi"

She eyed his weapons "You planning on taking on an army?"

"My father"

"Oh" Buffy nodded "So you didn't take my advice then"

Connor sighed, angry as he pushed passed her. "I don't need your advice"

"Ok then" Buffy continue the other way

Connor surprised by her lack of concern turned "Where are you going?"

Buffy stopped to look at him "Wanted to see what the clubs were like around here"

Connor nodded

"Do you want to give killing your father a miss and come with me?"

"You want me to come with you"

"Sure why not, your what 18?" Connor nodded "You'll get in just no alcohol for you"

Connor laughed "We'll I better get rid of these first" he motioned to the weapons in his hands

"My place is just down the road you can leave them there"

"Alright then"

Buffy smiled "Alright then"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Angel and Gunn walked back into The Hyperion with slim running down their clothes.

"Did you win?" Cordelia asked

"My dry cleaning bill does not count as a win" Gunn moped

"We found the missing girls and the bones of the others" Angel confirmed

"The College is going to contact the families" Gunn said

"Any word on Connor or Buffy?" Angel asked

Cordelia shook her head "No sorry"

"I'm going to go out for a quick sweep…"

"Angel you need to rest" Cordelia pleaded

"I can't sit here and do nothing"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy and Connor stood by the bar ordering their drinks

Buffy yelled over the music "I'll have a vodka raspberry and…" she looked to Connor "An orange juice"

The bar tender handed them the drinks and they walked over near the dance floor and seated themselves at one of the half circular couches.

"So what made you change your mind?" Buffy asked

Connor refocused on her after peering out to the dance floor "My mind?"

Buffy looked to where is was looking before "I saw them checking you out on the way in"

"What?" Connor smirked

"Those girls over there, why don't you go say hello"

Connor raised any eyebrow "Really? You think I should?"

Buffy shrugged "Why not"

Connor smiled "Will you be ok by you're…"

"Super-hero powers here, I think I can handle a few minutes alone"

Connor laughed before walking over to the group of girls.

Buffy smiled at him "There's hope for him yet"

"Excuse me, is this seat taken"

Buffy looked up at the stranger "No, have a seat"

"I'm Lindsey" he went to shake her hand

Buffy accepted "Buffy"

"So what's a girl like you doing sitting all alone?"

"I'm not alone" she smiled at him

"Not now your not" he smiled back "Can I get you another drink?"

Buffy nodded "Sure"

Lindsey stood up "I'll be right back"

Lindsey walked over to the bar and ordered another two drinks. As the bar tender handed the drinks to him. He brought a tube out from his jacket pocket and spilled the remains into one of the glasses. He walked back over to Buffy handing her a glass.

"There you go" he smiled and sat down with her

"Thanks" she took a sip of the drink "So Lindsey what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer"

"Impressive"

"What about you?"

"I…I help people when I can…you know 'save the world'"

Lindsey laughed "Let me guess you're an environmentalist"

Buffy smiled and took another long sip "Something like that"

"So are you from around her?"

"Sort of, I grew up here, I used to live in Sunnydale"

"Why'd you leave?"

Buffy looked down and just finished her drink

Lindsey nodded "You don't want to talk about it…I get that"

She placed the glass on the table next to them but instead of reaching the table her hand slipped and it crashed to the ground "Opps" she whispered as she reached for her head.

"Whoa you okay?" Lindsey said as he put a hand on her back

"Yeah I think so…just feeling a little…dizzy"

"Here maybe you should get some air?"

"Yeah…" Buffy mumbled as she let Lindsey help her off the couch and slumped into his side, they both exited the club.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you want more?

How's the story line going?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, really appreciated. After reading this chapter help me get to 30 reviews, as soon as I'm at 30 you'll get an update.!!!

Enjoy

CHAPTER FIVE

Connor was still chatting with the group of girls inside the club. He laughed at something one of them said before looking around to the couch he had left Buffy on. His eyes widened when he couldn't see her. He turned his head around the room to search for her, having no such luck.

"Excuse me girls I'll be right back" Connor excused himself and began a search around the club for his newly a found friend.

0000000000000000000

Buffy and Lindsey stumbled out the metal door of the club. Lindsey led her to a wall and she lent against it.

"Oh what was in that drink?" Buffy mumbled

Lindsey chuckled "A little too much alcohol for you"

"It was only my second drink…" she mumbled again having trouble getting the words to come out of her mouth "I don't feel too good"

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lindsey offered pointing to the waiting limo

Buffy squinted at the limo "You must be a good lawyer…"

Lindsey laughed "I'm one of the best" he reached for her pulling her into his grasp "Here, let me give you a ride"

Struggling to stand upward Buffy surrendered into his hold and lent into the side of him "I…don't think I…should. I only just met you…" she said with a croak in her voice.

"Well I'm glad I did meet you" He began to lead her to the limo

Buffy put a hand to his chest in a weak protest "My…my friend…is inside…I should…"

"Shh" Lindsey put a finger to her lips "Don't worry about it, let me just get…."

"Buffy?" a new voice said from behind them

Lindsey quickly spun around still clutching onto Buffy. His eyes widened "Angel"

"Lindsey, what the hell are you doing?" Angel demanded

"That's none of your concern…now if you'd excuse us…"

Angel took a wild step forward "Like hell it's my business, get away from her!" he ordered

"Angel…she wants to come with me…" Lindsey smiled

"Angel…help…" Buffy mumbled

Angel smirked at Lindsey and took a step forward "I don't think she does"

"Step away Angel" Lindsey ordered

"Or what?"

Both stuck in their argument neither noticed Buffy mumbling quietly "My legs…I don't think I can…"

Buffy's legs suddenly collapsed from underneath her and slipped from Lindsey's grip. Angel with his quick reflexes grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks" she whispered

Angel then scooped her up into his arms before giving Lindsey a deathly stare "If you ever…"

"What the hell is going on?"

Angel looked over to the voice by the club entrance "Connor"

Connor stormed over to them both taking a quick look at Buffy then to Angel "What did you do to her"

"Nothing I didn't" Angel pointed to Lindsey "It was him"

"Why should I believe you, she was fine a few minutes ago when we were inside"

"Yeah and he must have…wait…you know Buffy?" Angel looked confused

"She's my friend and I won't have you killing her"

"Connor I didn't kill Holts…if there was a way I could prove to you that I didn't…"

"Save it"

Angel's eyes softened "Connor I won't hurt Buffy…she's…she's a good friend of mine"

Connor eyed him suspiciously

"Connor…its fine…its ok" Buffy whispered half asleep in Angel's arms

Connor looked at her a moment before looking back at Angel "Fine. I'll help you get her back safely"

Angel smiled and nodded "Ok, thankyou" Angel was about to turn when something sprung on him "Wait, where'd Lindsey go"

They both turned around to find Lindsey and the limo gone

"Great" Angel mumbled

000000000000000000000000000000000

"You what!" Lilah yelled as Lindsey sat in front of her desk

"The mission failed

"You mean you failed. I could you…" Lilah growled "The partners will not be pleased when they hear of this"

"I had her, we were leaving and then Angel showed up out of nowhere"

"Angel, Angel, Angel, what you couldn't have staked him…you had a vampire slayer with you after all…"

"I said I was sorry"

"Yeah well sorry is just not going to cut it" Lilah tapped her finger on the desk "You better find a way to get her back or so help me god…you will regret failing"

000000000000000000000

Connor opened the door to Angel's bedroom for him and let him inside, Buffy still in his arms.

Angel laid Buffy on his bed gently placing her head on the pillows. He took off her shoes and jacket before placing the blanket over her.

Connor watched Angel do so, noting the care he took as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"She only had one drink" Connor said

"He must have drugged her" Angel said softly "We should let her sleep it off, we'll check on her in a little while"

Connor nodded and they both exited the room and went down to the lobby.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Angel asked motioning to the kitchen

"Some water would be good"

"Sure" they both walked to the kitchen and Connor seated himself at the bench "So how do you know her?"

Angel poured a glass and handed it to him "Buffy? Where friends, I used to live in a town called Sunnydale…"

Connor nodded "Sunnydale, she said she left"

Angel nodded "Yeah just recently, she lost her mother and sister not long ago"

Connor looked down

"That's why she's here, to get away"

Connor looked back at him "So you two were together"

"For a while yes, she is…was my first love"

"She saved me a couple of nights ago" Connor blurted

Angel chuckled "She does that a bit"

"She was amazing"

Angel smiled "The best slayer that the've been I think"

Connor looked confused "Slayer"

"She didn't tell you? Buffy is the vampire slayer. She saves the world a lot"

"A vampire slayer?"

Angel nodded

"But you're a vampire, why didn't she…"

"Because I'm not a bad person Connor…I have a soul…I'm not the creature I used to be"

Connor nodded "I probably should go.."

"Where are you staying?"

"A place, I might drop by tomorrow…see how she is"

Angel smiled "Your always welcome Connor"

Connor nodded "Thanks, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Angel watched him leave with a smile before heading back upstairs.

He took a seat next to the bed and watched over his girl.

000000000000000

Help me get to 30 reviews!

Love you lots if you do review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

CHAPTER SIX

Buffy began to stir from Angel's bed. Angel woke at the same time meeting her eyes.

"Angel" she whispered

"Hey"

"What…how'd I get here?"

"Well I brought you here, if I remember correctly you were about to be thrown into the back of a car…."

Buffy closed her eyes nodding as she remembered "Who was that guy?"

"His name is Lindsey and he works for the evil law firm I've been fighting against for the past year and a half"

"I only had two drinks, he must have…"

"He did, you feeling alright now, no side effects…"

Buffy shook her head "Only slight humiliation"

Angel nodded "Just don't except drinks from strangers next time"

Buffy nodded and their was a long pause, she looked back at him "Thanks for last night Angel…but I better get going…things to do" she began to get out of the bed, swinging herself to the side allowing her to slide her shoes on.

Angel stayed where he was "Buffy…Willow told us what happened"

She dropped her other shoe on the ground and paused

Angel looked at her sloped figure solemnly "I'm so sorry Buffy"

She sat upright onto the bed and stayed staring at the wall, a tear beginning to fall from her eyes.

Angel moved over to sit next to her on the bed, he went to place his hand over hers but she quickly sprung from the bed and turned around in rage. "Why should you be sorry Angel, why would you care…?"

"Because I do care Buffy"

She shook her head quickly wiping at her tears "No you don't, if you really cared you would have been there. Been there to help me…wasn't that why you were sent to Sunnydale in the first place, to help me?"

"Buffy…"

"You weren't even at the funeral Angel. You didn't pick up the phone when I called for your help"

"I know, we were busy here too Buffy…"

"I wasn't busy Angel, I was grieving and I needed my soul mate" she cried

Angel stood from the bed and tried to get closer to her "I know Buffy and I'm sorry I wasn't there. Believe me I know what you're going through"

He reached for her but she pushed his hands away "Oh really, you know what it's like to watch your mother die and be unable to do anything about it. To have the man you thought of as a father kidnap your sister, or to have the person that you trusted for the past year murder her" Buffy had completely fallen apart by the time she was finished, she sunk into Angel's arms and they both crumpled to the ground. Buffy sobbed as Angel stroked her hair and back, having tears of his own in his eyes.

"Shh its ok Buffy…it's alright…I'll take care of you" he whispered over in her ear

000000000000000000000000000000

It was late in the afternoon when Connor arrived back at the Hyperion. He walked into the silent hotel.

"Hello…" he called out

"Hi Connor"

He turned to the side and saw Buffy standing in the kitchen doorway

"Hi, how you feeling?"

"Much better, do you want something to eat?" she asked motioning him inside the kitchen. "Bacon and egg…"

"Sure" he followed her in and sat down

She walked back over to the stove finishing up the cooking "Angel's not here, he went out a little while ago…"

"I more so came to see you"

Buffy nodded, she placed the food onto two plates and set them down onto the table "So Angel's your father" she said suddenly

"How'd you…"

"We had a big heart to heart this morning"

Connor nodded

"Connor…can I tell you a bit about him?"

"If you're trying to change my mind about him…"

"Just hear me out ok"

He nodded

"So Angelus is a murderous feign who can never be trusted. He murdered my friends, he tortured my soul, and he tried countless time to kill me. I will forever hate him"

"If you're trying to make me like him…"

"Angel was my first and only love. I trust him more than anyone in this world. He takes away my worries when he's around. He helped me save the world. He's saved my life countless times. He's my soul mate and I will forever love him"

"How can you love and hate the same person…"

"They share the same body Connor but they are two different personalities. Angel has a soul, Angelus doesn't"

"What happened to Holt's family was done by Angelus, Angel did not kill him. I would be looking a bit closer to home on who did that"

Connor finished his plate "Thanks for the food Buffy" he went to leave

"Just think about what I said Connor"

He looked at her a long moment before exiting the Hyperion.

0000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Angel was going to Wolfram and Hart to have words with Lindsey. As soon as he walked into the building heads turned in his direction. He was however very surprised that none of the detectors had gone off.

He stormed up the stairs and into Lindsey's office, only to find Lilah sitting on his desk, looking straight at him.

"Afternoon Angel, shouldn't you be inside at these hours?" Lilah smirked

"Where's Lindsey?"

"He's out. What can I help you with? Not trading side are you? Cause that would be…"

"What do you want with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Buffy, the slayer, why was he trying to snatch her from a club last night?" Angel demanded

"Snatch her, Angel I believe she was more than willing…"

"She wasn't, what do you want with her?"

"We don't want anything with your precious slayer. It was Lindsey's night off…and what can I say…he is a man"

"And you had no intention on bringing her here?" Angel said sarcastically

Lilah laughed "What would we do with a slayer Angel, not like there isn't an easier one to go get us…" she raised her eyebrows in worry "Not that we would of course"

Angel sighed "Just stay away from her" he growled as he made his way to the door

"Like I said Angel, where not after the slayer" Lilah called and watched as Angel slammed the door. She smiled "Well that went well" she said over her shoulder

"He doesn't suspect anything" a voice said

"What's there to suspect?"

The figure came out from the shadows behind Lilah. Her long red velvet dress swayed to the ground and her sharp nails tapped against her sides. "The slayer will pay for what she did to my Spike"

"That she will, Drusilla"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel walked back into the Hyperion wandering through the foyer

"How'd it go?"

Angel spun around the see Buffy standing behind him "Hey…ah not good, it wasn't like I was expecting them to give me any useful information."

Buffy shrugged "Well maybe your worrying over nothing…I can probably go back to my dads and…"

"No…you should stay here, or I can stay with you at your dads…but I'm not leaving you alone…"

Buffy sighed "Angel…I'm the slayer…I can take…"

"Care of yourself…Buffy, these people are dangerous I can't let anything happen to..," worried he was expressing his emotions too much he halted himself "please just lower my concern for you and stay here"

Buffy looked defeated "Fine, but don't be expecting me to stay glued at your side"

Angel laughed and sighed "Of course not I don't expect that of you, I just don't want you to leave the hotel" he quickly turned from her and walked up the stairs

Buffy rolled her eyes and said under her breathe "Ha… yeah right"

"Hey Buffy" Cordelia said as she walked through the door

Buffy smiled at her "Hey Cordy, how've you been?"

"Oh I'm ok…just the usual demons and all"

Buffy nodded "That's nothing unusual working in the supernatural business and all"

Cordelia set a bunch of books down on the table, she looked at Buffy quickly then looked down again before looking back at her.

Buffy titled her head at her strange behaviour "What?"

"I just…so your staying here now?...with Angel?"

Buffy sighed "Believe me if he would let me leave I would"

Cordelia nodded quickly "Right…I just mean. So what room are you staying in?"

"Cordelia nothing is going to happen between Angel and I so you can hold the worrying"

She through up her hands "I know! I just…you two together…"

"Cordelia!"

"Right sorry" she blushed "I just…" suddenly she took hold of her head and started to scream

Buffy rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the floor "Hey…you okay?"

Hearing the commotion Angel came running down the stairs "Cordelia what do you see?"

Buffy looked confused and kept her gaze on the two

Cordelia kept her hand on her head, eyes still closed "There's a girl…she's in portent lane…she's being attacked by…oh god..She…" the vision stopped and she took the glass and pills from Angel. Angel helped her up and sat her on a chair.

"Who? Who was she being attacked by?" Angel asked

Buffy stood back

Cordelia swallowed the drink before looking at Angel "Angel…it was Drusilla"

000000000000000000

Is anyone reading this?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I always look at reviews and how many there are before updating, so please review. Thankyou.

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Drusilla?"

Cordelia nodded at Angel "Yeah she killed two people"

"Where?"

"At the mall, in broad daylight. Wait you said portent lane…." Angel said

"No she lives in portent lane…she was followed….Angel the mall just hurry" Cordelia said

Angel nodded standing up from the chair "I'll go now"

"I'll come with you" Buffy quickly said jumping out from her quiet daze

Angel looked to her concerned "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "I'll be fine"

He nodded before grabbing some weapons from the cabinet and handing her a stake and a knife "We can't really go into a mall full blaze"

"I'll only need a stake"

"We'll need to take the sewers" Angel opened the sewer entrance door open for her and she followed "Bye Cordy"

0000

Buffy and Angel were trudging through the sewers quickly Angel in the lead. Buffy looked deep in thought

"I wonder why she's here" Angel pondered

Buffy looked up "Huh?"

He gave her a quick glance "Drusilla" he turned and continued through the sewer "I wonder why she's here"

Buffy paused and shrugged "We'll she does carry a slight case of insanity" she followed him once again

Angel nodded slightly "Yeah, she was only here less then a few months ago I don't see why she would come back…"

Buffy looked down as she walked "What did she want last time?"

"Angelus"

"Well we don't want him anytime soon"

"No…" Angel stopped and looked up "We're here"

00000

Buffy and Angel rounded one of the corners to the back scenes of the mall. Angel had spelt blood a few metres back.

"Through here" Angel pointed to a closed door

Buffy went in first followed by Angel who shut the door quietly. Angel turned to see Buffy stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" he whispered before looking down at what she was staring at

"We were too late" Buffy mumbled looking down at the bleeding body of a girl on the ground

"That you were my sweets"

Buffy and Angel quickly looked up to across the room "Drusilla" Angel said

"My Angel" Drusilla walked into the light "how I have missed you"

"Can't say the same about you Dru"

She shook her finger at him "Naughty boy" she barked "Why won't you come play with me?"

"Why don't you go play tea parties with one of your dolls Drusilla" Buffy said from behind Angel

Drusilla's face turned dark "You…you're a bad girl…you need to be punished" she growled

Buffy pulled out her stake "I'd like to see you try" she moved forward

Drusilla stepped back "Ah ah ah, if you kill me you'll never find out where he is"

Angel suddenly looked more interested "Who is he?"

Drusilla giggled "If I tell you it won't be a secret…"

Angel moved forward quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders "Tell me Drusilla" he growled

Drusilla whined "Ow….naughty daddy hurt princess"

He shook her "Tell me!"

She laughed "he was so sweet to play with…just like his daddy…my little brother"

Buffy realised who she was talking about and she looked on worried

Angel's eyes widened "Connor, you have Connor" he tightened his grip on her "Give him back"

"Not until you play…"

Angel released her "Fine… I'll play…but I swear if you've hurt one hair on his head you'll be wishing yourself dead"

Drusilla smiled "Come tonight"

"Where?"

"You'll find me" Drusilla then turned and exited the room

Buffy and Angel watched her leave both stood in silence.

0000000000

Only short guys sorry the rest will be up tomorrow/today.

Tell me what you think so far


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I always look at reviews and how many there are before updating, so please review. Thankyou.

CHAPTER 9

The entire trudge back through the sewers was in silence. Angel moved in a hurried pace and Buffy looked lost as she followed up behind him.

She knew they were heading back to the Hyperion to re-supply with weapons. She was hoping that Connor was alright even though he looked like a kid that could take care of himself. Buffy could see the rage written all over Angel's face. It was a face she rarely saw back in Sunnydale, and she knew that what she was soon going to tell him would only make things worse.

Angel opened the door from the basement and entered the Hyperion. The lights were dim when they arrived. A crack of thunder sounded and the rain then followed. The darkness outside was filled with flashes of lightning.

Buffy followed him in and glanced around the room "Cordelia must have gone home for the night" Buffy surveyed

Angel only nodded before heading over to his weapons cabinet and began filling a large leather bag.

Buffy watched him carefully "Angel I need to tell you something" she said warily

Angel didn't turn around just continued to pack "Can it wait, its night and I need to find Connor"

"I know I just…." She looked to the ground a moment before looking back at his turned back "I know why Drusilla is here"

Angel quickly turned around to face her "What?"

Buffy took a breath "She's here for revenge"

Angel looked slightly confused "Revenge for what"

"For what I did"

"What you did…?" Angel not fully understanding

"Dawn was murdered…" Buffy began

Angel nodded "I know Buffy, but what does that have to do…"

"By Spike"

Angel looked shocked "Spike? But I thought he was helping you"

Buffy nodded "He was…he thought he was when he killed her…Giles told him to…" she looked down "I went to his crypt that night to see Dawn crumble to the ground, neck broken….I was beyond rage when I beat him…he didn't fight back…even when I killed him" Buffy had tears in her eyes as her voice wavered

Angel didn't know what to say apart of him wanted to hold her, but a larger part of him was angered that she had brought him and his son into her mess. "That's why Drusilla is here" he said quietly "She wants revenge for Spike's death"

Buffy nodded "I'm sorry Angel"

"For what Buffy?" his voice rising "For dragging me into your mess"

"Angel" Buffy pleaded

He put up a hand "No, I can't feel sorry for you right now…Connor could be dead for all I know…I need to find him" Angel picked up his bag and headed for the door

Buffy followed "I'll come with you…I can help…"

He turned around quickly and she bumped into his chest "I think you've done enough" he continued outside

Buffy ran out into the pouring rain after him "Angel please wait!" she called after him

"Just stay here Buffy" he called over his shoulder

She ran up behind him and grabbed his arm "Angel…"

Angel spun on her "I don't want your help!" he yelled "This is your fault" he pushed her limp arm from him and walked away.

Buffy stood, soaked, a moment before slowly turning to go inside. As Buffy entered back inside she felt a tingle go up her spine.

"Daddy sounds angry"

Buffy looked across the room to find Drusilla standing there "Where's Connor"

Drusilla smiled and walked closer "Tick-tock tick-tock"

"Great riddles" Buffy mumbled

Drusilla stopped right in front of Buffy "You killed my Spike"

"Yes, and now I will kill you" Buffy said

Drusilla stared her in the eyes "No, no you won't"

Buffy looked at her before suddenly feeling a pinch in her side. She looked down to see a syringe in Drusilla's hand. Buffy looked back to see Drusilla smile at her before she felt her legs buckle underneath her. She felt the coolness of the floor on her face before her world faded to black.

00000

Are you craving more?

You know what to do…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

Sorry for the delay my internet has not been working, i meant to update days ago. we'll hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I always look at reviews and how many there are before updating, so please review. Thankyou.

CHAPTER 10

Angel returned to the Hyperion later that night having no such luck in finding Connor. He did however notice a figure standing in the back courtyard when he entered. It looked to muscular to be Buffy, and a good thing to, as he had little idea as to what to say to her.

He opened the door to go outside and found the figure to be no one other than.

"Hey"

"Connor…your…okay" Angel stuttered looking the boy up and down "Are you alright?"

Connor nodded and titled his head in confusion "I'm fine…"

"You escaped?"

"Escaped from where?"

"Dru…." Suddenly it hit him "You where never with Drusilla"

"Who's Drusilla?"

"Never mind" Angel began to pace "I don't understand why she would…"

"She what?...listen I just came by to see if Buffy…."

"Buffy!" Angel bolted from the yard and ran up the stairs, Connor came up behind him. He watched as Angel burst into his room and searched a connecting room.

Angel stopped in the hallway "She's not here"

"Maybe she went back to her dad's…"

Angel shook his head "Her things are still here…and I told her not to…"

Connor sniggered "Well I'm sure if you told her not to she defiantly wouldn't have just left"

Angel ignored the comment as he replayed the night's events in his head "We had a fight I thought Dru had taken you…anyway I stormed out but I swear as I was leaving I felt another presence I just blew it off. Dru must have taken her"

Connor shook his head "She seems pretty capable of taking care of herself I doubt some…"

"Psychotic vampire with gypsy powers out for revenge can do"

Connor looked at him a moment "I'll help you look"

000000000000000000

When Buffy woke she felt as though she was in the Antarctic. There was mist throughout the room and the floor was almost covered white. Her hands were suspended above her head as she dangled from the ceiling. She wasn't far from the ground or so she thought having not being able to see the complete ground but she was miles from the roof, she figured they were in a warehouse.

"Oh goody my dolls awake"

Her head jerked up as she heard the so familiar voice and the footsteps coming closer

"I've always wanted a slayer as a doll" Drusilla said as she stood near to Buffy's feat and looked up at her "And you've been such a bad girl" she shook her finger before slashing it out across Buffy's lower leg.

Buffy let out a small hiss as she looked down to notice Dru intently watching the blood trickle down her leg.

Drusilla vamped out and licked at Buffy's leg cleaning the surface of any blood.

It was then Buffy felt her fangs enter her calf. She yelped as Drusilla roughly pulled at her leg. It wasn't for a few minutes that Drusilla released the leg.

Drusilla wiped her mouth "Delicious" Drusilla then turned and brought over a box, she opened the box before looking at Buffy "Now which colour socks would you like to match your pretty outfit?"

Buffy shook her head a little to rid the dizziness from her head as she looked down at Drusilla it was then that she noticed her outfit. She wore a pale blue summer dress with puffy short sleeves it also had a pink pinafore over top and white lace around the bottom.

"You know this dress isn't really my style maybe you should give it back to Miss Edith" Buffy said

Drusilla pulled out some long socks "Yes I think we'll go with white" She took hold of Buffy foot which she quickly began to kick.

Drusilla dodged Buffy kick before grabbing her foot harder "Ah ah ah. Your not in the position to take me on" Drusilla giggled "Hold still" Drusilla slipped on the socks that went just below knee level before bringing out a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes and placed them on Buffy's feat.

Drusilla stood back to admire her work "Very pretty, I could just eat you up"

Buffy rolled her eyes "I'm sure you could, now listen Dru if your all done here can we please fight?"

"Fighting is what got you into this mess, and if I remember correctly daddy was very upset that you brought him into your mess too"

"He only said that because he thought you had Connor"

"But how easy it was for him to turn against you"

Buffy looked down

"Everyone will always turn against you, you are the slayer. You will always be alone" Drusilla smiled

"You're not saying anything I haven't heard before Dru"

"We'll, where are all your shining knights to save you?" Drusilla laughed and looked at Buffy's hair "I almost forgot to take those out" she pointed at the curlers

Buffy hadn't realised they were there.

The chains began to rattle and Buffy felt herself being lowered she was now in eye level with Drusilla her feat still didn't reach the ground.

Drusilla looked Buffy in the eyes "Don't try anything"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll show you what I did to the last slayer that got in my way" Drusilla smiled again and began to unroll the curlers from Buffy's hair. Once she was finished Buffy had many curled locks around her head. "Lovely" Drusilla tapped her fingers together.

"Planning on going on a dinner date are we?" Buffy said

"Not quite" next she pulled out a syringe and filled it with a bright green liquid, she tapped the syringe before moving over to aim it at Buffy's inner wrist.

"What's that?" Buffy asked nervously

"You'll see"

"See what?" Too late the syringe entered her arm and the insides were emptied.

After only a few seconds Buffy felt her muscles relax and her will to move diminishing. "What the hell was that?"

Drusilla ignored her and looked over her shoulder "Boys"

Two men walked over, they slipped a long wooden board underneath her feat.

Buffy tried to move but found her body completely numb.

The shackles around her wrists were release as she tumbled into the men's arms. They laid her on the wooden board.

Before the men stepped away Drusilla put up her hand "Wait! They'll want to shine her up a bit, take the dress off, it can go in separately… the shoes and socks too" Drusilla smiled down at Buffy's wide eyes.

"Go in where?" Buffy panicked slightly

The men reached down and unzipped the dress before sliding it off her and handing it to Drusilla. Leaving Buffy in just her bra and underwear.

Drusilla clapped "It's time boys"

The two men lifted ether side of the board and moved Buffy over to a huge machine it had a long rotating ramp leading into it. Buffy tried to look at the other side of it to see what was coming out but it was too far away.

The men placed the board onto the ramp and Drusilla walked over. She smiled at Buffy and then pushed a big red button which was on the side of the machine.

The machine activated and Buffy began to move further along the ramp.

Drusilla laughed as she watched Buffy disappear into the machine "I always said I wanted a slayer dolly"

00000000000000000000000000

Who wants more???


	11. NOTE

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS READY!!

SO COME ON READERS. REVIEW AND I'LL POST IT!!!

IT'S UP TO YOU…!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? Only my ideas and characters.

WOW GUYS TOTALLY OVERWELMED WITH REVIEWS. THANKS SO MUCH ALL OF YOU!!! LOVE YOU ALL.

ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!

CHAPTER 11

"So where are we going?" Connor asked as he walked alongside Angel after getting out of the car.

"To Wolfram and Hart" Angel replied

"Who are they?"

"Their bad people…they'll know where Drusilla is"

Connor nodded "Right. And Drusilla is the vampire that you made back in the day"

"Unfortunately"

0000000000000000000000

As Buffy moved further into the machine she was blinded as a green light shown down brightly on her. It flashed suddenly making her whole body jolt. Winding her for a second she opened her eyes to find everything much larger than before. The board that she was on was enormous and the walls around her seemed miles away.

Metal arms came from the ceiling suddenly catching her focus. They had nozzle like features at the ends. The loud crack was sounded and the arms started spraying her. The spray was clear and glossy. It went all over her body including her face. It seemed to tighten once it was upon her skin, but only slightly.

Another set of arms came down and once again she was sprayed but this time it was with water or so she thought.

The ramp continued to move and she along with it. Make up utensils came down. Her face began to get powered in a light tanned colour. The splashes of pink were placed on her cheeks. Her eye lines were tinged black with a dark blue eye shadow to match her previous dress. Lastly a coat of red covered her lips.

Another set of arms came down one sprayed her hair with what she thought was probably hairspray the other was holding her previous dress.

The dress was roughly put on her front before another few arms came down and moved her body around till the dress was completely on. The socks and shoes were then fitted on.

Suddenly a much larger arm came down and lifted her from the ramp her limp body surrendering to its embrace. She glanced down to only realise she was in some sort of upper tunnel. Her arms and legs were grabbed by more mechanical arms and her nails were sprayed with a red polish, and her socks had red lace attached to them close to her knees. A red ribbon was placed in a bow on the side of her head. She watched the machine move her limbs catching short glimpses of them they looked shiny and breakable. A glitter like substance rained from the roof glossing over her hair and lightly over her body before she was placed in another shoot.

The shoot was on a downward angle and she slid down towards the light, landing on a soft pillow like floor. She found she still had little use of her limbs but could feel them coming back. But what she found most disturbing was the huge eyes that were staring down at her.

She blinked a few times to make sure it was real. When the figure didn't go away she began to realise that everything around her hadn't got bigger. She was about half the size of a Barbie doll.

Drusilla smiled at Buffy, smelling the fear coming from the slayer in waves. "Well don't you look pretty" Drusilla reached down and picked up the limp slayer, inspecting her as she lay on her hand. "You will be my new pet" Drusilla laughed and lifted Buffy with her other hand, rapping her fingers around her. "Wait till you see what I have for you"

000000000000000000000000000

Angel and Connor barged into Lilah's office. Lilah quickly sat up from her desk.

"Angel what are you doing here…again?" she asked

"Where's Drusilla?" Angel barked

"Drusilla, I can't say I've seen her"

"Really" Angel stalked closer "because usually you're the first one to know if a new or old player comes into town, so paint me surprised that you don't know where she is"

Lilah shrugged "Sorry I can't help you…" A bow was shot from the room landing in the wall beside Lilah's head. Lilah yelped

Angel looked to the side to see Connor with a crossbow next to him "You missed"

"Meant to" Connor smirked

Angel smiled before titling his head at Lilah's shaken form "You really don't want him to try again do you?"

Lilah shook her head

Angel nodded "So where is she?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drusilla and Buffy entered a connecting room. The room was quite pretty it had plain walls with dabs of colour. It looked like a child's room.

Drusilla sat herself down at a small table and placed Buffy on the table. Buffy was just getting her movement back so she was able to sit upright on her own.

"Would you like to play tea party?" Drusilla asked

Buffy ignored her and looked around for an escape noticing other dolls seated around the small table. For Buffy it was a long drop to the ground, and with her legs barely moving she doubted she'd make it out.

Drusilla eyed Buffy suspiciously and poured the tiniest cup of tea bringing it to Buffy's mouth "Drink up"

Buffy moved her head to the side to avoid the cup

Drusilla growled and grabbed Buffy's head with her fingers and halted her movement forcing the drink down her throat.

Buffy gulped it down as it burned her throat slightly, she coughed as Drusilla moved the small cup away and placed it on the table.

"Was that nice?" Drusilla smiled

Buffy didn't answer her just merely stared back.

Drusilla moved her fingers back over to Buffy and started to play with her arm "So shiny" Drusilla brought her finger underneath Buffy's chin "So vulnerable" Drusilla vamped out causing Buffy to jump "I could just eat you up" Drusilla touched her teeth "Though you might get stuck in my teeth"

Drusilla's face turned back and she picked out a small handful of cake from the table "would you like something to eat?" Drusilla held the food on her finger before shoving it into Buffy's face forcing her to eat it "Eat up now" she kept putting more food into Buffy's mouth, watching how the slayer struggled to get it down as Drusilla kept her fingers over her mouth stuffing the cake into her mouth.

Buffy tried to get her away from her with her arms but Drusilla simply shoved them away.

"You forget Buffy, you've been shrunk down to size, and so have your powers" Drusilla laughed and moved away from Buffy.

Buffy gasped for air and wiped at her mouth. She was surprised that she didn't find any lipstick on her hands. Se hoped it wasn't all painted on, but when had a dolls make-up ever come off.

Drusilla walked back over with a small cloth and wiped at her face ridding it from crumbs.

Drusilla looked up at the clock on the wall "Oh it's time for you bedtime" Drusilla picked up Buffy once again rapping her fingers around her small frame.

Buffy's eyes went wide at what she saw next. It was a large white dolls house that sat on a table near the wall. It was all lit up inside. She eyed it for any exit points but only saw that all the doors and windows were seeled off well. Buffy watched as Drusilla lifted up one side of the roof as if it were a lid to a toy chest.

Drusilla brought Buffy up to her eye level "Don't think that I don't know that you'll try to escape. All the windows and doors are magic sealed and remember if you do get out and I find you…well lets just say there won't be anymore tea parties for you"

Drusilla smiled at Buffy before placing her in the house "Nighty night" she said as she closed the lid and locked it with a thick padlock.

Buffy stood in the bedroom of the house, hearing the retreating footsteps of Drusilla. She began to search the house for an exit. Knowing that the roof looked like the only exit for the time being. She was far too little to reach it let alone lift it and by the sounds of it, it had been locked.

"Great"

Buffy continued through the house. If she didn't know that she was smaller then Barbie she'd think that she was in a real house. Everything was so detailed. However there wasn't any running water or kitchen utensils, she would have to rely on Drusilla to keep her fed. Buffy moved over to the window and attempted to open it. She did the same with the doors but had little success.

She suddenly heard footsteps and moved away from the door. She saw Drusilla's large eyes as she looked through the small window.

"I thought I told you to go to bed" Drusilla growled "Naughty girl"

Buffy heard Drusilla fiddle a moment before a thick smoke came in through the chimney.

"And naughty girls must be punished"

Buffy panicked, it was gas. She coughed to try and keep it from her lungs but failed. Her legs began to wobble before she finally collapsed onto the floor. The air cleared after a moment and Drusilla reopened the lid. She picked up the limp slayer and placed her in the bed covering her in a small blanket.

"Sweet dreams" she said before closing the lid once again and locking it.

0000000000000000000000000

So what do you guys think?

Remember I only update for reviewers

So make sure you review for a quick update.

xx


	13. Chapter 13

Hey my lovely readers

I'm having a slight case of writers block with this story at the moment

So whilst you wait for the next installment, the sequel to Not A Nightmare 'What the future holds' will be updated shortly today.

Sorry for the delay guys, but atleast im not leaving you completly empty handed.

Hope you enjoy 'What The Future Holds' and as always please leave you feedback

Merry Christmas

xxcharli92


End file.
